A Form of Comfort
by FrozenLittleButterfly
Summary: After Tahno leaves the police station- Korra tries to cheer him up and things get...complicated.


"Tahno?" The ex-bender looked up as he walked out of the police station. He regarded the avatar with a weak smile.

"Hey Korra. Why are you still here?" He asked- his voice no where near the cocky tone it had been before. She frowned.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." She said as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, my bending was taken away. I'm fine." He said sarcastically then shook his head. "I will be." She furrowed her eyebrows and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, I'll take you to dinner." He blinked at her and gently pulled his arm away.

"Sorry, Ovatar, I'm not feeling up to eating right now."

He couldn't even mangle her title with the same arrogance. Her stomach turned. She couldn't imagine having her bending taken away- and it had almost happened. Thinking for a moment she nodded and dropped her eyes. "Then I'll walk you home."

"Not necessary."

"No, but I want to." She said giving him a soft smile. As much of a pompous self serving jerk he had been, he needed a friend at the moment. And to say they were friends was so much of a stretch it wasn't even funny- she could play the part.

He nodded and walked beside her, his hands in his pockets his posture slumped. He was disheveled and looked like he hadn't slept in a year. She couldn't expect him to look as…well…nice as he had before. If he did something was just wrong with him.

Korra walked beside him in comfortable silence. If he wanted to talk, she'd listen, if he didn't she'd just be there. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye- she couldn't help but think: that arrogant bastard had to be in there somewhere. He couldn't be…completely broken, right?

He stopped outside of his apartment and looked up. His eyes moved over the door and she could tell he was milling something over. She looked over the door and then to the windows where she could just scarcely see inside.

From what she could see, it was something you'd expect him to have. The best pro-bender in the game- filled with lavish and expensive things. Pulling her eyes back to him she couldn't help but feel out of place in such a neighborhood. Korra blinked. He looked out of place. Knotting her eyebrows together she set her hand on his shoulder. "Tahno…"

He looked up at her- his eyes letting the despair and sadness shine through. She frowned as she opened her mouth to say something. She was the avatar. She should be spilling words of encouragement and hope. Why couldn't she think of at least one intelligent thing to say? Sighing in defeat she looked back at him and threw her arms around him pulling him in for a hug.

Taken off guard, his eyes widened. He shut them quickly and curled his arms around her burying his face in the nape of her neck.

She held him tight. There was strength in his arms- even broken- that she couldn't deny. He was clinging to her as if the hug was the most healing thing he'd had since the incident. Her head tilted leaning against his as he slowly relaxed. Her mother was right- hugs did help when words got in the way.

He pulled back slowly not letting go of her. His icy eyes looked over to her and his eyebrows furrowed. "Thank you…" he whispered.

Korra felt heat flood to her face. "You're welcome…" Her voice was just as quiet as his but she didn't pull away. Looking over him- this close- seeing those eyes- this close- and feeling that tight athletic body buried beneath the frumpy clothes…

She leaned forward brushing her lips against his- more of a questioning movement than anything else. He closed he distance between them- his lips moving against hers. His hand traveled up her back pulling her that much slower.

Korra shivered and broke the kiss but didn't pull away. Looking up at him- their eyes locked. Something flashed between them- a shared thought, maybe an idea, or perhaps an understanding. She closed her lips over his again before he could speak and before she gave a second thought to what she had just resolved to do. Her hands moved and settled between them on his chest. "Let's go inside…" She breathed against his mouth.

"But-" he was cut off by her finger pressing against his lips. She shook her head slightly. "No..no thinking." She said before kissing him again- nipping his bottom lip with her teeth as she pulled back.

He nodded and looked at the door as he fished the keys out. Unlocking it he pushed it open and motioned for her to go in.

Walking in she tried not to look around. She turned back to him as the door shut and reached out for his hand. "Where?" She asked glancing around briefly.

His lips turned up to a weak smile. He took her hand and his posture straightened slightly as he led her back to his room.

She frowned. She was going to loose her verve if she didn't act on it soon. As he moved to turn on the lights she shed her parka folding it over a chair. A few steps put her behind him and she curled her arms around his waist- nuzzling between his shoulder blades. He set his hand over her arm and sighed.

"Korra…why..are you-" She shook her head and stepped back from him. He turned around looking down at her in question. She looked up at him with blue eyes full of determination before she kissed him again.

Her reasoning for doing what she was? She didn't know at the moment. The rationalization was at the far ends of her reach and she didn't want to think enough to grasp it and risk loosing her nerve. His lips were soft against hers and his tongue was a manifestation of the power of water benders. Strong- fluid and graceful as it curled with hers.

Her hands smoothed over his chest pushing that frumpy coat from his shoulders before her fingers began to play over the buttons. Normally she'd be a fumbling blushing mess but now…this was something that had to be done.

He broke away from the kiss to breathe and set his forehead against hers. His hand came up to trace her jaw lightly. She leaned against his touch as she pulled the tail of his shirt free from his pants. Looking up at him she pushed his shirt open. Her hands smoothed over that cold pale skin- tracing the curves and contours of his obviously well maintained athlete's physique.

He moved and tossed his shirt to the side as he leaned down kissing her jaw then her neck. Her hands smoothed around to his back causing his skin to prickle under her touch. She closed her eyes as she felt her leathers slip away thanks to hands she hasn't realized had moved. Long fingers snaked under the back of her shirt making her realize just how much clothing she did have on. She stepped back from him and he looked up at her in confusion. His eyebrows furrowed as he very obviously tried to figure out what he had done wrong.

She smiled softly, looking over him briefly before pulling her shirt off of her head. It soon dropped to the floor with his shirt in a surreal pile of blues and whites. She looked up at him as she started unrolling her bindings.

Once he gathered his jaw from the ground he stepped over his hand going over hers and taking it away. She looked up at him as he started rolling the bandages around his hand loosening them. Searching his face- she narrowed her eyes. His eyes were focused on what he was doing but there was still no arrogance there. No smug look of victory- no …sordid smirk of dominance.

She felt her face flush as the bindings came away- exposing her dark breasts to him. Her blue eyes looked up capturing his as she moved over stepping against him. Her hands smoothed up his chest and moved tangling in his hair- pulling him down into a kiss.

His cold hands moved to her shoulders pulling her flush against him as he deepened the kiss. He responded as expected but Korra's stomach twisted. She expected him to be rough- fierce- like he was in the ring. She expected his lips to be chapped his hands to be soft- but it was reversed. His lips were soft and tender and his hands were callused. He had strong hands but being …having been… a water bender she didn't understand why they were so callused.

As if he felt her confusion he pulled back- his forehead resting against hers. "Korra, I don't think this…"

She shook her head. "You need this Tahno." She answered looking at those broken almost colorless eyes. His eyebrows furrowed and started to pull away a look of brief distaste crossing his features. Her hands clung to his back and it was in that moment that she realized that he wasn't the only one that needed it.

There was that physical attraction there- he was gorgeous and at one point he knew it. Her dislike of him had stemmed from his superiority complex but now that had been crushed she could see it for what it was.

"I need it…" She whispered looking at him. He blinked at her and the understanding crossed his face- leaning in to close his mouth over hers. An urgency kicked behind his movements as he accepted the simple fact that he did NEED it. Not necessarily the carnal actions but what the actions brought with them: the feeling of acceptance; the closeness and feeling of safety that came when you were tangled with someone.

Their clothes fell by the wayside as they kicked them away. Korra pulled back pushing him back on the bed gently. Looking over him she blushed but couldn't help but smile. Pale skin was consistent all the way to his feet and back. His length was hard against his stomach- the stark contrast of the bed of black hair surrounding it sent a chill down her spine.

He sat up on the bed- his hands smoothing up the back of her thighs as he looked up at her. Despite the bags under his eyes and the lack of flamboyant flare- there was still an instant physical attraction that pulled her closer to him.

She slid over his legs straddling his lap as she sat on his knees. Those callused hands trailed first along her thighs then back up along her sculpted back as he looked over her. Her eyes softened then closed all together as he leaned forward- kissing her neck.

Her dark hands moved through that disheveled hair as his mouth closed around her nipple- his tongue trailing teasing circles around it.

She let out a soft breast as her hips moved, rocking forward- her sex rubbing against his. Long pale fingers curled around her breast, leaving his other hand to knead her shoulder blade. He pulled back his tongue flicking that erect bud lightly as he looked back up at her.

Korra's eyes opened and she looked down at him. Her hands untangled from his hair slipping down to cup his jaw- her lips brushing over his slightly. He tasted like mint…her mind mused as her hips rocked against his. His arm locked around the small of her back- parting from the kiss and pulling her to her knees as his hand left her breast trailing down along her stomach lightly. He leaned closer to her nuzzling her breasts- nipping the side lightly as his fingers moved along her.

Her tongue darted out wetting her mouth as his rough but oh-so gentle finger tips moved along her. She watched him as his eyes closed- resting his head against her chest as he moved his hand against her again before slowly easing a digit into her.

She took a breath as she felt him ease it back out before slipping back in and curling it against that inner button. Jolting slightly, she caused him to look up at her. A brief flitting smile crossed his lips a haunting ghost that signaled the arrogance may still be lingering in the darkness in the back of his mind. He looked back down along her stomach leaning back as his thumb moved gently over her hair. Settling in softly he began curing his thumb around that slowly engorging bud.

She took in a shaky breath and let her head loll back. She shivered against his hand. She didn't need the prepping. She didn't but oh spirits she would enjoy it. He wanted to take the initiative, she'd let him.

Before her brain had a chance to register- his lips ghosted across her neck. He sucked the skin lightly, his teeth grazing teasingly over the flesh. Even in the depths of despair he knew what he was doing. She'd worry about that later as her hips moved against his hand on their own accord. He knew the answer before he even ask the question- but in a low shiver inducing tone he asked- almost uncertainly- "Are you ready?"

She looked down at him with heavy half lidded eyes giving him a slight nod as he straightened- his chest against her stomach. He pulled his hand from her as the other smoothed over her back in an almost tender and comforting motion. She couldn't help but think he had it wrong- she was supposed to be comforting him- although the idea had gotten a little skewed. She forced the thoughts from her mind as he positioned his tip at her entrance

He curled his arms around her waist nuzzling her chest again as she slowly lowered herself onto him. She bit her lip- he was average sized but the fact that it had been so long. She closed her eyes- her arms curling around his neck, her sex like a vice around his.

Her breath came out in a shaky shutter as he was fully incased inside of her.

Tahno looked up at her- his hands clinging to her, fingers kneading circles on her back as he searched her face. "Ovatar…" He breathed in question, that thick pronunciation over her title hanging in the air between them.

Her eyes locked on his and she down pressing her lips against his. As her hips started moving things began to make more sense to her. She was frustrated, annoyed to the point of saying to hell with it and going home. She knew she couldn't give up- she was the Avatar! But her airbending training wasn't going like she wanted and she wasn't making the progress she needed.

Parting from the kiss she rolled her head back as her hips rocked against him. She had been instantly attracted to Mako only to be rejected. She had tried giving Bolin a shot- but there was no spark there. She was constantly comparing herself to Asami though she'd never admit it.

She looked down at him as he gripped her hips pulling them down flush against his. His hungry eyes looked up at her and he suddenly moved. She blinked as she looked up at him- her back on his bed. Tahno's arrogance was missing. Amon had broken something in the man.

Maybe that was it? Was Amon what really drove her to this? She screwed her eyes shut as he thrust into her deeply. His cool lips closed over hers as he tried to regain what little power and control he had- not necessarily over her- but in general.

Her hands moved over his back as she buried her face in the nape of his neck. The feel of his skin, the taste of his kiss made her feel…safe. He pulled back looking down at her- his colorless yes locking on hers as he rocked against her. He knew the fear.

She bit her lip as they moved together. That was it. HE KNEW. She couldn't express how terrified she was of Amon. She couldn't imagine having her bending ripped away from her and all of her fears had come to life but not to her- to this man.

He grunted as sweat started to coat his forehead. She brought her hand up smoothing his hair back- her own skin damp. She had promised to get Amon for him. And she would- but it would be for her too. She didn't allow any man to control her.

Her hips started moving- meeting his. Her lips crushed against his, her breathing coming in small pants as she locked her legs around his waist.

He moved to lean on one arm, his free hand moving to knead her breast lightly before trailing down along her stomach. She looked up at him through parted eyes with a small question. It was answered quickly and she threw her head back against the blankets as his fingers began stroking her clit. She moaned in pleasure- that fire building in her stomach.

"Ah..geeze…Tahno…" She moaned.

He leaned in nipping her neck, kissing her jaw. "Let go Korra…" His voice was low and husky and he almost moaned her name. She didn't hear him as her hips thrust up against his- her body writhing against the pleasure he was bringing to the surface with every deep thrust and each stroke of his hand.

Her back arched and a strangled cry escaped her as her walls clenched around his- her toes curling. He dropped his head down against her neck bringing his hand away as he continued his motions- riding her through her climax.

Korra's body spasmed and she coiled herself in the feelings. Those electrifying sensations as his rock hard erection still moved into her despite the quivering of her thrust harder and suddenly with a gasping shutter he moved out of her- just as he came.

Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders as he leaned down on her- his face buried in her hair. His body pulsed as his seed spilled between them.

She tried to catch her breath, her hands moving over his back as he shuttered. Bringing her hand up to his jaw she coaxed him into looking at her. Korra brushed her lips over his gently setting her forehead against his. He moved over to lay next to her his arm hooking around her waist as he pulled her against him.

"Evertyhing…will be alright." She said though the words seemed lost in the heat of the room. He nuzzled her neck and a very familiar smirk crawled across his lips.

"I believe you, _Ovatar_."


End file.
